Wedding Peach Wiki
Wedding Peach Logo.jpg WeddingPeach16.jpg Angels.jpg Welcome to Wedding Peach Wiki is a collaborative wikipedia for everything related to the Japanese anime and manga Wedding Peach. This wiki enables anybody to , allowing us to create a comprehensive database. This wiki has since October 2011. Plot Momoko Hanasaki is a middle school student at St. Flower Junior High. She, along with her friends Yuri Tanima and Hinagiku Tamano, are members of the newspaper club where they mostly cover the school's soccer team and all have a crush on the star player Kazuya Yanagiba. But they are also constantly annoyed by the team's other player Yousuke Fuuma, who calls Momoko, Momopi, much to her dismay. On their way home from school one day, they are attacked by a devil by the name of Pluie who is a servant to the high ruler of the devil world, Reine Devila. When her friends are hypnotized into attacking Momoko, a beautiful man comes down from the sky named Limone, who is from the angel world and gives Momoko a compact case. Opening the compact, she is told by Aphrodite, the ruler of the angel world, that she is one of the legendary Love Angels, Wedding Peach. Momoko transforms into Wedding Peach and manages to snap her friends out of Pluie's control. Over the course of the story, Yuri and Hinagiku also find out that they are also love angels and the three must protect the humans from the devils and defeat Reine Devila. They are later joined by the fourth love angel, Scarlet, who doesn't get along with the other love angels, but manages to warm up to them by the end. At the same time, the relationship between Yousuke and Momoko turns to love, but a terrible secret from Yousuke's past could tear them apart. ; Section title *Momoko Hanasaki *Yuri Tanima *Hinagiku Tamano *Jama-P *Yousuke Fuuma *Takuro Amano ; Section title * Aphrodite * Limone * Scarlett O'Hara * Celeste * Reine Devila * Episodes }} October 29, 2014 is beginning to come back! A new user to is ready to make the wiki a great place. January 15, 2014 is beginning to come back! A new user to is ready to make the wiki a great place. June 6, 2014 once again has returned. Daisy hopes to adopt the wiki. To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the ' ', and see . * Check out ' ' if you're setting up the wiki. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. * Or head on over to the forums and coordinate with the community on editing, projects, and more. Momoko Hanasaki, A.K.A. Wedding Peach, is the main character of Wedding Peach. Her birthday is March 3rd, 1983. Momoko is a bright and cheerful girl, with a bit of a temper. Her clumsiness never ceases to amuse people. Momoko is half-angel and half-human. Her human father is a photographer. Her angel mother, Celeste, is the younger sister of Aphrodite.﻿ For more on this article, please see [[Momoko Hanasaki|'here']]. __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse Category:New User Guide Category:Characters